Bijou
by LadyKisa48
Summary: She knew she shouldn't have said that. Crap. /NagihikoxRima\/Lemon\


**. b i j o u .**

_.i came to dance, dance, dance, dance, dance._

_.i throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AYO, gotta let go._

_.we gon' go all night._

_

* * *

_

_Summary: She knew she shouldn't have said that. Crap. /NagihikoxRima\/Lemon\\

* * *

_

Hisashiburi da ne! (It's been a while!)

Thanks to my reviewers from my two previous stories! You guys are too nice! I don't have much faith in my lemons, but I'm doing my best!

Anyways – Bijou is an alcoholic beverage. (Wiki it if you wanna know what it's made of)(Oh, and it means, "jewel" in French) As in, this is the sequel to Drunken Encounters – RIMAHIKO STYLE!

HELLS YEAH

(there just aren't enough RimaHiko lemons out there…haha)

**WARNING: This is M-rated for a reason. AKA, there will be a lemon! Basically, there are adult situations and content and all that jazz. (As in, there isn't really any plot to this all I really wanted to do was write about Nagihiko and Rima having sex. LOL)**

* * *

_Shit._

She knew she shouldn't have said that. She could see from her peripheral Nagihiko's frequent glances and were his eyes a shade darker than they usually were?

Rima gulped audibly as the rim of her cocktail glass rose to her lips, the amber colored liquid stirring slightly. She had to mentally remind herself to loosen her grip on her drink, or else she might just break the glass by accident. Rima steeled herself not to look at Nagihiko, but rather stare at Amu who was now drunkenly giggling to Ikuto, who himself looked a little (too) pleased with himself. She had a feeling he'd pulled a fast one on Amu as she had on Yaya, who had just left a few minutes ago with Kukai. Rima quickly downed the rest of her Bijou, her cocktail glass now empty and set it on the table next to the couch she sat on. It'd been her fifth one that night.

Nagihiko glanced in her direction the same time she turned her eyes to look at him. She squeaked mentally to herself before quickly looking away. Her eyes widened. Ikuto and Amu were gone. Tadase and Kairi were too drunk and stupefied to do anything. Rima took in an uneasy breath through her nose, the world starting to get a little tipsy.

_Double shit._

Nagihiko approached Rima before glancing over towards where Tadase and Kairi sat.

"Why don't we get those two back home, hmm?" Nagihiko gave her a pleasant, innocent (read: EVIL) smile as he slung Tadase over his shoulder and dragged Kairi easily by the collar.

"S-sure…"

The cab ride was awkward and tense; the slow snore of Tadase obnoxiously loud but somewhat soothing to Rima. At least she wasn't alone. They reached the apartment building where Tadase and Kairi lived a little too fast for Rima's taste.

At first in elementary school as Guardians, Rima had developed an absolute scathing pure hatred towards the girl-actually-boy Guardian. Only after certain events did Rima finally let up and accept him, but continued to play up the hatred front. Only after middle school did she begin act friendlier with the boy, enjoying his company and constant friendship. High school passed and college started, and before she knew it, like had suddenly become love, and friendly company became awkward as hell shit. Now the girl could barely stand to stay alone in any area with the boy for fear of pouncing on him right then and there and ripping his clothes –

"Wait here." Nagihiko smiled brightly at Rima, who simply nodded in response, her face blank, revealing nothing. As soon as the door closed and Nagihiko left with the two other boys, Rima was half-tempted to yell at the cab driver to fucking _drive_ very, very, **very** far away from the apartment complex.

Tempted, but in the end she waited patiently for the boy to come back, mentally screaming at herself that she would probably regret this later. (_even though deep, deep, deep, _**deep**_ down she knew she really wouldn't._)

It was territory Rima had never tread before, and the thrill of it all ran through her veins that only intensified when she saw Nagihiko reappear, walking over towards the cab, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

The door opened, and warm humid air rushed into the cab before Nagihiko sat down against the seat, a sigh escaping his mouth. He turned to grin at her.

"Well, those two should be fine in the morning."

Rima rolled her eyes, voice much too cool compared to her mental state, "You enjoy getting Tadase drunk too much."

Nagihiko's mouth quirked upwards at the look of contempt on Rima's face, before he turned to the cab driver and the address of his street flew from his mouth.

It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"Make yourself at home." Nagihiko smiled as the lights flickered on in his apartment, and Rima stood at the door awkwardly, one hand gripping her arm as she cautiously wandered in.

Rima was still trying to figure out why she hadn't protested and told the cab driver to drive in the direction of her home. Then she remembered that Amu was probably there with Ikuto. She shuddered a little before slipping out of her shoes and dropping onto Nagihiko's couch.

"Want anything to drink?" Nagihiko's voice was slightly distant and Rima could hear the pop of the fridge open. She winced slightly, her head pounding and there was this strange and annoying rush flowing through her veins that she'd been attempting to squash down from the moment Nagihiko entered the cab with her.

"I'm fine." She yelled back, sighing before draping herself over the arm of the couch, head tilted as she stared blankly at the TV, lips pursed.

She couldn't get comfortable.

Everything was hot and sticky and awkward and too much pressure and that feeling rushing through her veins was really starting to irritate her. Nagihiko reappeared as Rima pulled her hair out of its side ponytail, and it tumbled down past her shoulders, bangs still pulled into a poof. Her dress clung to her body, a strapless number that traveled down mid-thigh with a large thick black belt cinched at her natural waist. The dress was red in color and her heels were black that lay on the floor. She attempted to adjust the belt, before sighing in frustration at her attempts to get comfortable and dropped against the back of the couch. Nagihiko masked a laugh as he placed a glass of water on the table.

Rima glanced at him, licking her lips.

"Want to watch a movie?" Nagihiko smiled, pulling out a few titles.

"Anything is fine." Rima replied easily, and Nagihiko selected a movie that, from where Rima sat, looked like horror.

He turned off the lights as the previews began to play, flashing across the furniture, casting shadows across the floor, the TV the only source of light.

Rima noted that Nagihiko was sitting a little too close to her for comfort, the two-person couch suddenly too small for it's own good. Rima cursed her choice of seating. At this point, Rima was very ready to grab the boy by the collar and make out with him, among other things. She took in a deep, steady breath to calm her raging hormones.

Rima almost jumped out of her skin as Nagihiko leaned in, the movie playing mutely in the background as he whispered something in her ear. Rima didn't really hear him.

She turned to look at the boy who had already moved back to settle into the couch, a smile-almost-turned smirk on his face.

Rima grit her teeth. He was definitely messing with her.

She paused at this thought, before pure humiliation settled across her face. That meant – he knew about her feelings?

'Now wait one damn minute –' Rima opened her mouth to yell angrily at Nagihiko for messing around with her "rampant hormones" (and somewhere along the way probably a confession as well) but Nagihiko had already started talking before a single syllable could leave her lips.

"So, who were you planning on going home with tonight?" He turned to smile at her, placing his elbow on the arm of the couch, head propped up by his hand.

"Uh – what?" Rima managed out, before reality settled in. "Oh, _that._"

Two could play at that game.

"Hmm, I don't see why I should have to tell you that."

Nagihiko frowned, and Rima smirked at him victoriously.

"Well I thought I was your best friend."

Rima winced. It was a low blow, but Rima knew it was coming.

"Hmph." Was the only response Rima could come up with. Nagihiko couldn't help but grin at this. Rima had turned her face away from his, and she could feel the blood rushing up to her face.

"Rima."

"Eh – ?" Rima turned and suddenly, Nagihiko was kissing her, his hand grasping at her chin so she couldn't move away. She squeaked against his lips, her hands grabbing at his shirt and she felt him chuckle at this, the laugh rumbling in his chest underneath her hands.

"So… are you still planning on going home with someone else?" Nagihiko murmured against her lips, their noses touching slightly and the whisper of his breath against her face. Rima's eyes were half-lidded as her gaze traveled to meet his.

"I'm not going anywhere…" She breathed back, eyes shining.

Rima felt herself being pushed back against the couch arm, a pillow pushing upwards against her back as she pulled herself up onto the couch. Nagihiko moved up and over her as his hands began to wander, one hand bracing himself next to her head, his right hand skirting at the edge of her dress, tugging gently. Rima gripped the pillow behind her, breathing heavily.

The dress pulled over her head easily, and she could hear it rustle to the floor as her hands moved to unbutton Nagihiko's shirt. Her hands fumbled with the small buttons and soon out of frustration simply ripped the shirt open, buttons popping and landing on the wood floors with a small clack.

"Oops." She muttered in response to Nagihiko's laugh. He shrugged the shirt off, his muscles jumping as Rima's hands wandered down his stomach, nails lightly scraping against the skin.

"Rima…" He groaned, before catching her hands and pulling them up above her head. He unclasped her strapless bra and threw it aside, his free hand wrapping around her breast, his tongue sliding over her nipple. She made a small mewling noise at the sudden cool on her chest, gasping in pleasure as he moved from one breast to another, his hand abandoning the breast before slipping down and under the rim of her panties. Rima's eyes shot open as she felt a finger slip into her, the feeling strange and foreign, and the fingernail of his thumb scraping gently against her clit.

"Wai – Nagihiko – "

'_This-was-happening-was-this-really-happening-holy-shit-holy-shit-holy-shit-oh-my-god-this-is-really-happening_–'

Rima moaned; all thoughts lost in a muddled incoherent pool as his finger began to move slowly in and out of her, before another slipped in, stretching her slightly. He moved back up to kiss her once more, silencing any of her inhibitions. Nagihiko released her hands as she gripped his shoulders, panting. Her eyes lidded, Rima felt her hips begin to move on their own as she ground against his hand, seeking relief.

Heat raged inside her as it coiled slowly and before she knew it everything burst out behind her eyes in a white flash, a voice not quite her own crying out into the night.

Rima breathed heavily, adrenaline pumping through her veins as her hands moved to unbutton Nagihiko's pants, and in one swift movement his pants and boxers were down by his knees. He moved to pull them off completely as Rima's finger slid lightly from the base of his manhood to the tip. Nagihiko grit his teeth in response, hissing into her neck at the pleasant sensation. He gripped her hand as he moved it away from him, before a single finger slipped under the rim of her panty and pulled it down, her legs moving as he slipped the garment off and deposited it on the floor.

Without a single thought, Nagihiko moved his hips and Rima felt him settle between her legs, his tip touching her folds before his hips moved and he pushed himself roughly inside of her. They groaned in response at the feeling, the slight pain fading quickly in Rima. He began to move and Rima could hear herself purring in response, arms scraping across his back as she rushed her hips up to meet his thrusts, angling herself slightly as he moved in deeper inside her.

Nagihiko moved in and out of her roughly, and at first she whimpered at him to _slowdownslowdown_ before those words quickly changed to _movefasterdammit_, pleading him to go harder. Nagihiko groaned at the sound of her words and moans, the echo of skin on skin reverberating through the apartment.

Rima felt the oncoming of heat gathering again as her insides began to tighten once more, her body steadily building before everything burst in an ultimate high, and she cried out, the air leaving her body in a whirl. She barely had time to recover as her body began to slowly coil once again, Nagihiko still thrusting in and out of her. He stopped suddenly, before pulling out. Rima whined unhappily, until he hoisted her up and laid her on her stomach. She got the picture before rising, her butt in the air and her breasts hanging down, as she grabbed the pillow and gripped it tightly in her hands.

Rushing forward again Nagihiko felt the warmth of Rima's womanhood envelope him, and he heard his groan mix with Rima's gasp. He started to move once more, seeking his own relief as he felt Rima's walls begin to start tightening around his member once again.

His thrusts were starting to become intermittent and sporadic as he felt his member swell for his oncoming release. Rima moaned, the pillow muffling the sound of her voice and she whimpered as the feeling of heat once again began to rush through her veins, adrenaline pounding in her ears or maybe that was just the alcohol and suddenly everything exploded all around her as her body convulsed in the throes of her powerful orgasm, Nagihiko following shortly behind her as the feeling of her tight walls sent him over the edge, his seed spilling into her.

Rima panted heavily as her body began to cool down, and she shivered at the temperature in the room. Nagihiko nipped gently at her neck and Rima turned to look at him, eyes half-lidded and her gaze tired.

Nagihiko smiled.

"Now, aren't you glad you didn't go home with anybody but me tonight?"

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the windows, slowly rising as time passed before finally hitting Rima's face, who in turn scrunched up her nose before turning and snuggling against the warm body next to her.

Rima opened her eyes slowly, now too awake to go back to bed.

"Morning, sunshine." Nagihiko smirked and Rima simply rolled her eyes.

"Good morning to you too." Rima sighed, her body slightly sore as she stretched out experimentally, the thick blanket covering shifting above her body. Rima blinked.

"Hey, this is the blanket I got for you when you first bought this place." Rima noted, before snuggling under the blanket further.

"Hmm? Yeah, it is. I normally use it on my bed. But you looked so cold last night…" Nagihiko noted, almost slyly.

"You were watching me sleep?" Rima's face was nothing short of embarrassment. Nagihiko laughed at the expression on her face.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Rima frowned, lips pursed tightly. She blinked rapidly as Nagihiko pushed her down before rolling over her.

"So, was there any particular reason you avoided me almost all of college?" He murmured, nipping at the skin in the junction where her neck and shoulder met.

"Ah – I wasn't…avoiding…" She stuttered out, as she felt Nagihiko's hands wandering further south down her body.

"Don't play dumb, Rima." Nagihiko chided, his hand sliding between her legs, lightly tracing against her inner thighs. Rima felt her legs begin to quiver slightly.

"I – I – shit! I can't exactly talk to you when you're trying to feel me up!" Rima hissed out, grabbing at Nagihiko's wrist. He laughed in response easily at this, one hand still bracing himself on the left side of Rima's head.

"So… any reason why you didn't want to spend time with me?" Nagihiko stared once again, licking the side of her neck.

"Because…." Rima started, biting her lip.

"Because…?"

"…Because… I didn't feel like it." She finished lamely, and Nagihiko raised his head to look at her.

"…What?"

"…"

Rima stared at Nagihiko, leveling and meeting his gaze evenly. He searched her face for a bit before his mouth broke out into another grin, a laugh escaping his lips.

* * *

So… I think that was terrible. Well, okay, it was awkward. And yes, it was supposed to be awkward… mostly because I feel like Rima can be a very awkward person that she hides behind a very (good) stoic mask. That, and I feel like Nagihiko would totally tease Rima like that before making the first move. Ha ha!

Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it! :D I'm always pretty bad at writing couples the first time for a one-shot, but I'll try my best in the future with RimaHiko! Because you can sure as hell bet I will still be writing them! xD

And I'm sorry if you thought this was too explicit. :S I didn't think so… but that's because I'm a pervert…. Meep!

And I'm also sorry if this seemed short! It seemed so much longer in word... it's always like that... tear. lol


End file.
